GoodBye Terreis
by polykhromatik
Summary: Ephiny mourns privately and says goodbye to a friend. Timeframe is around Hooves and Harlots Episode.


**I do not own the characters**.

That evening after Terreis' death, Ephiny was walking away from her village. She walked away until she could no longer hear the chanting and the pounding drums. She walked until her she could hear own breathing and her heart racing. She felt a lump grow larger in her throat.

She had held back her own grief for Terreis and now sought comfort in the forest. She had been occupied with the new strangers, Xena and Gabrielle. Furthermore, she had been engrossed in seeing that Gabrielle started her training as an Amazon that she had not had time think about Terries let alone grieve.

She retraced the path that she and Terries had patrolled earlier that day. Breathless, she stopped, she couldn't take another step. She sagged against a tree and started to cry.

"Terreis," sobbed Ephiny. She tried to calm down but she kept repeating her name. "Why Terreis?" Why did she have to die? Why her?

Ephiny had wanted to tell her so much but never had mustered the courage until it was too late. She remembered that morning before the patrol started she briefly spoke to Terreis. She knew that after the patrol Terreis would see her sister, Queen Melosa. She thought it would be a good time to talk.

"Terreis," began Ephiny. "There is something I want to talk to you about."

"Sure, go ahead," smiled Terreis, as she was gathering her mask and weapons.

"I was wondering if you," hesitated Ephiny, as she fidgeted with her weapons. "I have something important to say. This isn't easy for me," faltered Ephiny. She felt like a helpless baby.

Ephiny stopped as she noticed the other Amazons had shown up earlier than normal. She thought she could have had a few moments in private with Terreis. She looked defeated.

"It's private. Maybe you and I could talk sometime," whispered Ephiny.

Terries looked at her friend. She never knew Ephiny to be shy about speaking up. Yet, she was struggling. Ephiny spoke with purpose and was not one to chat. She noticed that Ephiny was blushing.

"Why don't you and I talk after I see my sister," said Terreis as she gently hugged Ephiny.

Ephiny sighed in relief and nodded. "Yes, I'd like that Terreis," said Ephiny as she returned the hug. Ephiny closed her eyes briefly. She wished she could hold her longer in her arms and really hold on, and not let go.

For once, she could hardly wait for the patrol to end and finally talk to Terreis. She could be open and speak her mind. She was entrusted by Queen Melosa to look after Terreis. She had the respect from the tough and fair-minded Queen and she respected her in return.

Queen Melosa had encouraged her younger sister, Terreis, to be a warrior and scholar. She didn't have that option but understood it could be beneficial to the tribe. Since the first Centaur War and thereafter she didn't have the luxury to contemplate or debate the merits of outside societies. Her never-ending priority was the protection of the Greek Amazons. She had to protect them from the Centaurs and other invaders.

Melosa was in a tenuous situation with Krykus, the war profiteer, whom she considered the lesser of the two evils. To her dismay, it had become an arms race. He had been supplying weapons to both sides while he sat on the sidelines getting rich in the process. He was in enviable situation with the most to gain should a conflict arise.

"How are you with the Chobos?" asked Melosa, as she stood outside next to the weapons rack.

Ephiny paused and her eyes opened slightly wide.

Melosa nodded and smiled.

"Chobos it is," said the Amazon Queen, as she motioned at the weapons attendant.

Chobos had never been Ephiny strengths. She was handy with the other weapons. She was most adept with her staff and after that the sword.

Ephiny parried blows from Melosa. She was mostly in a defensive posture fending off the punishing blows and smarting from occasional hits. A few times, she managed to catch Melosa off guard and whack her a couple times. Other times she managed to hold back Melosa but that proved short-lived. Melosa responded with a sharp kicked to the side making Ephiny retreat by doing a backflip.

Then a quick burst of attack, from Melosa brought down Ephiny. Ephiny was winded and had a blooded lip. Silently she sighed, she was glad it was over. She would have bruises but it at least the training session was over. Queen Melosa always tested her warriors to see if they kept up their fighting skills, she randomly select a warrior and conducted a training session.

In addition, she was looking for a replacement to look after her after sister. Ephiny had come highly recommended from her senior staff. She proffered her hand to Ephiny and helped her up. Ephiny graciously obliged, feeling slightly light-headed as she stood up.

She studied Ephiny as she stood at attention.

"Ephiny, I see you need to practice more on the Chobos."

Ephiny bowed deferentially, "Yes, my Queen. I will do that."

Melosa was impressed. She did not cry out, whine, complain, or explain why or why she could not do this or that.

"I'm promoting you."

Ephiny was surprised.

"And while you're improving yourself, I need you to watch over my sister."

Both knew that Terreis was more than capable in defending herself. However, Terreis was the heir apparent and was the blood sister of Melosa. Melosa could not take any chances especially with the Centaur incursions. Additionally, Melosa was dissatisfied with the previous guards, she learned that they were inattentive and were more interested in gaining favors.

"Do you have any questions?"

"Yes, why me?" asked Ephiny. She didn't know how she could possibly be qualified after being thoroughly beaten by the Queen.

"I need someone who is level-headed, duty-bound, and security minded, and you were recommended."

Ephiny nodded. "Then, I will do what you have asked."

"Good, next week we will practice again on Chobos."

Terreis was so different from her sister. Terreis was seen by some as being open to outsiders, about accepting non-Amazons and being more tolerant. Some of friends thought she was very enlightened. Then there were others who wanted nothing to do with the outsiders and for good reason. They were fearful and resented the encroachment of non-Amazons on their territory. Ephiny leaned towards that side.

Yet, she listened to Terreis with an open mind, reflected on her viewpoints, and considered them even though she didn't agree. Because of Terreis position and standing, she had the opportunity to visit and travel outside her territory. She could see the differences and similarities of other societies. Moreover, Terreis was more extroverted and people did not feel threatened by her by demeanor. She seem so at ease even in strange and new situations.

"I don't care much about the outside world," declared Ephiny, as they were walking in the forest.

"Ephiny, there is so much out there to learn in the world outside our tribe. We can't live in a vacuum and expect to grow unless we interact with the rest of the world. There is good as well bad, we can learn from all of that."

"Still, I just care about protecting what we have here. I don't want to lose what have. We've lost so much already."

Then it happened. One moment she was talking about philosophy and then next moment she was gone. Within five minutes after the ambush, Ephiny witnessed the death of her friend. Terreis had been mortally wounded with an arrow and had fallen, and it was too late help to her. By the time, Ephiny came down from the trees Terreis was dying in the arms of a stranger. She was giving her right to caste to Gabrielle. Of all the people to give a right of caste, why her wondered Ephiny? If she had been down the tree quicker maybe things could have turned out differently.

That was so like Terreis thought Ephiny, she was good hearted. She saw the goodness in people. When she died, Ephiny was in shock. It was not until she felt a pat on her shoulders consoling her that brought her back to reality.

After Terreis died Ephiny came up to her friend and held her hand, and kissed her softly. Gabrielle was bewildered and at loss. A stranger had bestowed a gift that she didn't fully comprehend, yet it seem very important. It was not until Xena put her hand on Gabrielle's shoulder that she felt reassured.

"Gabrielle," said Xena, as she motioned her away. "Let's stand watch over here."

Gabrielle carefully gave Terreis to Ephiny. Ephiny held Terreis in arms and looked at her friend, and almost cried out. Instead, she silenced her heart from crying, there was no time to mourn or think. She had to get Terreis back to the Queen. She ordered the Amazons to gather large sticks to make a stretcher, while Xena and Gabrielle stood watch. Ephiny had never seen death like this.

"Oh, Terreis, I'm so sorry, I failed you. This morning," faltered Ephiny, as she held Terreis tightly. "I wanted to tell you that I love you." Then Ephiny kissed her a final time.

Ephiny didn't remember much about the rest of the patrol nor speaking to Melosa of what happened. She felt numb and needed to do something. She decided to go back on patrol with a few Amazons where they encountered and captured a Centaur, Phantes. He was seen near the crime scene with the same arrows that had struck down Terreis.

She wanted to kill the beast right there and then, but held back. She remembered what Terreis had told her, to be more open-minded and not rush to conclusions. She also knew the volatile situation that existed between the Amazons and Centaurs. She decided to let Melosa mete out justice and she would support whatever her decision would be.

Now, she had misgivings. She had heard that Xena had gone to speak to the Centaurs to find out what was going on. Xena had her doubts and wanted to investigate further. After speaking with Phantes, Ephiny wasn't sure either if the Centaurs were responsible. She decided to go back to the crime scene.

However, before she left she whispered, "Goodbye, Terreis."


End file.
